


Zeus' Ten Laws of Fanfic

by joeyrz



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Lists, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-31
Updated: 1999-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz





	Zeus' Ten Laws of Fanfic

10\. You shall check spelling and grammar.

9\. You shall include disclaimers always.

8\. You shall not post a cliffhanger and not write anything within a week of said post.

7\. You shall not plagiarize.

6\. If you must copy from another bard, you shall give due credit to said bard.

5\. If you write smut, you shall announce it first.

4\. You shall verify the gods (us) genealogy, for as not to commit a mistake (i.e. "Hera looked at her daughter, Aphrodite).

3\. You must give thanks for all good feedback, and laugh at the ignorance of those who flame you.

2\. You must give feedback to all your fellow bards.

And the first and most important Law of all:

1\. You shall portray Zeus (me) as a loving, doting husband and father.


End file.
